Numerous types of fastening devices are known, usable to fasten one object to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,597 discloses a light mounting apparatus including suitable connection structures to a light source in order to allow multiple degrees of freedom to allow for versatile usage. A light source may be attached via a bracket assembly.
EP 1 010 380 B1 describes a multi-attachment device for use on backpacks, including a base which may be attached to a strap and a releasable catch mechanism. A variety of implement holders can be attached to the base.
It may be considered an object of the invention to provide a fastening device and lighting arrangement allowing flexible fastening.